ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Arriving in Kunar Province
Almost reaching Tony Stark in Kunar Province, Ratchet is setting up defenses for the upcoming prediction Kiva has brought up. Ratchet: Aphelion, are you sure we are out of firing range from the surface? Aphelion: 100% out of range. Ratchet: Set the shield power to 80%, the other 20 to thrusters. Clank: Is everything alright, Kiva? Kiva: Well... I was worried. Clank: About what? Kiva: That we won't make it in time. Ratchet: Kiva, there's a rule we must keep. Clank and I won't take a part of this. Clank: What Ratchet is trying to say is, are you familiar with meddling? Kiva: Well, yeah. Ratchet: Saving other creatures, animals and computer data is one thing, but saving the CEO of Stark Industries from the Ten Rings? This is beyond our league. Clank: But not impossible. Ratchet: Clank, whose side are you on!? Clank: In the official records, Tony Stark had an accident on his heart. He is nearly killed by his own weaponry. Ratchet: Especially close range. How did he survive against something like that? Clank: He need a power source to keep the remaining shrapnel away from his heart. Ratchet: Like what, some kind of magnetic reactor? Kiva: It was an arc reactor, but you're close. Ratchet: I still don't think this is a good idea. We're outnumbered, outgunned and overruned if we go for the rescue mission. - Keeping her promise to her boss, Kiva respects Ratchet's facts, but rejects by the other passageways to the caves. Kiva: You're right about one thing: We are outnumbered, but that doesn't mean we have to fight against them. We can sneak inside the caverns instead. Clank: There's one problem. They have security footage inside. We might get spotted if we get too close. Kiva: Oh... There has to be a back way, right? Ratchet: Maybe.. Kiva: Look, I think you should-- Aphelion: Sorry to interrupt, but I have located a landing zone, right on top of Tony Stark's cell block. Ratchet: Set the timer to an EMP charge. We're going in. Clank: I think we have a strategy down. Kiva: Really? Does that mean we're rescuing Tony Stark? Ratchet: Yeah, we are. If anyone knows more than anything else right now, it's him and we need him alive. Kiva: That's great! - Before they landed, Aphelion shoots an EMP charge deep into the caves. Ratchet, Clank and Kiva entered the caves and found Tony's cell, but... Ratchet: What? It's closed! Clank: We don't have much time before the cameras reset. Kiva: Wait.. Ratchet, cover me. - Kiva summoned her Keyblade and, at the same time, a few white creatures appeared before the trio. Ratchet: What the...? What are those things!? Kiva: Dusks! Organization XIII's minions.. Hold them off while I'll get this opened. - Ratchet destroyed the Nobodies and Kiva opened the opened Tony's cell door. Clank: We need to get inside now! - The trio went inside the cell, just in time, as the Nobodies make a retreat when the Ten Rings' forces showed up. Ratchet: Whew... That was a close one.. Kiva: You got that right. Clank: It appears we have enter the correct cell. Tony Stark is here. Ratchet: Hold on.. I don't think he's alone here. Kiva: He's right. There's one prisoner here, before Stark got in. Ratchet: Great. How are we supposed to get out of this mess? Kiva: Hmm.. Why don't we ask Stark? Ratchet: I thought he is ordered to create a missile.. Kiva: He is, but I think he has another idea in mind.. He's right over there. Ratchet: I'm not sure about this... Clank: Ratchet, we have to face the facts. Tony Stark is the only hope we have if we're going to escape. Kiva: Clank's right, Ratchet. Ratchet: Alright. - The trio agreed to meet Tony Stark as they walked toward him. The meddling affairs continued to be a huge risk, plaguing Ratchet's mind. Kiva knew that it is the right thing to do, but she's going to do some serious convincing if all of them are going to break out free from the Ten Rings. Category:Scenes - Specials